


Red Rose

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, POV Teal'c (Stargate), Pining, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel helps Teal'c with metaphors.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Teal'c (Stargate), Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 5





	Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 drabble challenge on LiveJournal. The theme was "red."

"My love is like a red, red rose."

Daniel Jackson has been teaching me to recognize metaphors since the P3F-455 incident. I now understand most instances in O'Neill's vocabulary. We have progressed to simple poetry.

"A reference to female genitalia?"

"Excellent, Teal'c, especially since you've never seen a rose."

"Dr. Fraiser once received such flowers. They are prickly and sweet-smelling."

He smiles. I have correctly judged the similarities between the flowers and the doctor.

"And I will come again, my love, though it were 10,000 mile," he concludes. His face turns away from me.

I assess: Not hyperbole. Understatement.


End file.
